Nad Niemnem/Tom III/Rozdział IV
W obszernym domu korczyńskim paliły się tylko dwa światła: jedno w buduarze pani Emilii, drugie w gabinecie Benedykta. Wielki salon i większa jeszcze sala jadalna pogrążonymi były w ciemności, którą rozpraszać zaczynało niepewne jeszcze, tu i ówdzie na okna i na posadzkę kładnące się światło księżyca. W tym półzmroku rozlegały się ciężkie, nieustanne kroki. Ktoś przechadzał się po salonie tam i na powrót, w głębokim znać zamyśleniu. Zamyślenie to czuć było w miarowym, monotonnym stąpaniu przechadzającego się człowieka, a ile razy mijając jedno z okien wchodził on w słup księżycowego światła, ukazywała się w nim na chwilę i wnet znowu mieszała się z ciemnością postać jego wysoka, ciężka, z pochyloną głową, założonymi W tył rękoma, zwisającymi na pierś wąsami, talk samotna, jak gdyby pokój ten był pustynią a on jedynym jej mieszkańcem. Jednak za zamkniętymi drzwiami nieustannym jego krokom wtórował nieustannie też dźwięczący, przyjemny i delikatny głosik niewieści. Tam, w buduarze oklejonym papierem w polne kwiatki, kobieta biała, cicha, cierpiąca, w białym negliżu wpół leżąc na pąsowym szezlongu, przy świetle lampy coś bardzo misternego wyrabiała szydełkiem z włóczki i jedwabiu. Druga zaś kobieta, również delikatna, ale mniej piękna i strojna, a więcej zwiędła, z plastrem okrywającym dolną szczękę, śnieżną i łabędzich kształtów szyję wyciągała nad książką, z której głośno czytała francuskie podróże po przylądku amerykańskim, zamieszkiwanym przez lud Eskimosów. Jedna czytała, druga słuchała o krainie lodów, fok, reniferów, chałup ze śniegu, zórz północnych, podbiegunowych nieskończonych nocy. Czasem przerywały sobie czytanie zamienianymi pytaniami i uwagami Ręce z szydełkiem na kolana opuszczając jedna z nich zapytywała: – Jak myślisz, Tereniu: czy wśród Eskimosów istnieje prawdziwa, gorąca, poetyczną miłość? Teresa nie odpowiedziała. Zamyśliła się głęboko. Z łabędzią szyją, pod światło lampy wyciągniętą, końcami palców dotykała bolącej i leczniczym plastrem oblepionej szczęki. Erotyczne tęsknoty i marzenia dreszczami przebiegały wątłe ciała dwu tych kobiet i twarze ich okrywały wyrazem cierpienia. – Czytaj dalej, Tereniu... Czytała dalej, ale po kwadransie znowu czytanie przerwać musiała. Za oknem, kędyś z dołu, podniósł się wielki, poważny, chóralny śpiew. Pani Emilia od stóp do głowy zadrżała. Przelękła się. Z rozszerzonymi nieco od przestrachu źrenicami zapytywała: – Co to? co to znaczy? co to być może? Teresa, chociaż także drgnęła nerwowo, wkrótce domyśliła się prawdy i towarzyszkę uspokoiła. Były to pewno śpiewy tych ludzi, którzy zjechali się na wesele, na które poszła panna służąca, Zofia. – Nieznośni! czytać nam przeszkadzają! O, co za hałas! Moja Tereniu, każ zamknąć okiennice i zapuścić sztorę! Po dwóch minutach okiennica była zamkniętą i gruba sztora zapuszczoną; do zamkniętego szczelnie buduaru żaden już prawie odgłos z zewnątrz nie dochodził, a przy głośnym czytaniu Teresy, od ściany do ściany i od podłogi do sufitu, wśród zmieszanych woni perfum i lekarstw, napełniły go obrazy niezmierzonych lodowców, nieskończonych nocy, jaskrawych zórz północnych, fok, reniferów i chałup ze śniegu. Ale po pustym salonie przechadzający się człowiek przy dolatujących z dołu pierwszych dźwiękach chóralnej pieśni stanął jak wryty. Stanął w zupełnie ciemnym punkcie salonu, tak że go wcale widać nie było, i stał dość długo. Zapewne słuchał. Może nawet słuch natężał i pochwytywał słowa pieśni. Szumiała dąbrowa, wojacy jechali... Znowu chodzić zaczął. O, jak to dawno, dawno było, kiedy te dźwięki i te słowa o jego młode, świeże, gorące serce... Stanął znowu. :Nie było, nie było, :Matko, szczęścia tobie... Z ciemnego punktu salonu wydobyło się i nad ścielącymi się po posadzce smugami księżyca popłynęło długie westchnienie: – Nie było szczęścia... o, tak, nie było szczęścia... :Wszystko się zmieniło, :A twa dziatwa w grobie! Wyszedł z ciemności i przez pas światła przechodząc półgłosem powtórzył: – W grobie! gdybyż wszyscy... w grobie! Nie mógł słuchać. Nie mógł dłużej słuchać tych dźwięków i słów, które wzbijając się spod stóp wysokiej góry zdawały się spływać z promiennego szczytu jego życia, z dawno opuszczonego szczytu jego świeżej, górnej, gorącej młodości... Ciężkim, ciągle miarowym, choć przyśpieszonym nieco krokiem przebył sień zupełnie ciemną, salę jadalną, do której zaglądał księżyc, i wszedł do gabinetu oświetlonego palącą się na biurku lampą. Pokój ten był nie tylko pracownią, ale zarazem sypialnią i rzecz dziwna! zarówno jak przeciwek Anzelma, przypominał klasztorną celę. Jak tam, tak i tu czuć było życie twarde, samotne, z miękkich wybredności i wesołych uciech odarte. Oprócz żelaznego łóżka ze szczupłą pościelą i pięknym niegdyś, lecz starym dywanem, wielkiego biurka, kilku krzeseł i starej szafy po brzegi księgami gospodarskimi napełnionej, nic tu więcej nie było. Na ścianach tylko wisiało kilka rodzinnych fotografii i para strzelb pośród niedźwiedziej skóry skrzyżowanych. Przez wpółotwarte okno do pokoju tego naleciało mnóstwo białych nadniemeńskich motylków, wzbijało się pod sufit, krążyło dokoła lampy i z rozpiętymi, krepowymi skrzydły padało na okrywające biurko księgi i papiery. Benedykt usiadł przed biurkiem i wpatrzył się w te śnieżne, skrzydlate stworzonka. Coś mu one przypominały: jakiś moment bardzo odległy, lecz niezmiernie ważny, jakiś w życiu jego punkt zwrotny... Niegdyś, dawno temu, był wieczór bardzo do tego podobny, równie ciężki i ponury. Te motylki, tak samo jak teraz, kręciły się koło lampy i na rachunkowe książki padały... On coś wtedy postanawiał, i postanowienia nie dokonał, coś miał uczynić, i nie uczynił... Co to było? Brat... syn... A! brat! Wyciągnął rękę i spod przycisku wyjął list, już przeczytany, lecz który po raz drugi chciał przeczytać. I wtenczas było tak samo. Wyjmował spod przycisku list brata i czytał go, zastanawiał się nad zawartymi w nim radami. Potem już zaledwie kilka razy przez lat kilkanaście zamieniali się listami, i to tamten zawsze odzywał się pierwszy, on zaś odpowiadał czasem po paru latach, krótko, zimno... Bo po cóż? Dziś znowu list od Dominika otrzymał i miał takie uczucie, jak gdyby każdy jego wyraz spadł mu na serce ciężkim kamieniem, a w serce piekącą łzą. Już zdawało mu się nieraz, że tylko tyle o bracie pamięta, ile o każdym najobojętniejszym i bardzo dawno spotykanym człowieku, że wcale on dla niego nie istnieje. Jednak dziś znowu się przekonał, że tak nie było. Swoja krew, swój ból, swoja hańba! Nic nie pomoże. Całą godzinę po salonie chodził, z myślami i wspomnieniami bił się, oburzał się, żółcią pluł, a teraz znowu ten list przeklęty spod przycisku wyjął i czytać zaczął, tak zupełnie, jakby rozkosz ostrą i podniecającą w męczeniu samego siebie znajdował: "Kochany bracie, Zdaje się, że już ze trzy lata od ciebie wiadomości nie miałem; na ostatnie moje pismo nie zaszczyciłeś mnie odpowiedzią. Ja jednak piszę, aby rozdzielić z tobą moją radość z dwóch przyczyn wynikającą. Pierwsza przyczyna ta, że już chwała Bogu, jestem od roku tajnym sowietnikiem, a jeżeli Bóg życia przedłużyć raczy, może mnie kiedy i z krzesłem w senacie powinszujesz. Jakie by tam nie były twoje przesądy i uprzedzenia, zawsze to miło mieć brata senatora, a tymczasem i tajny sowietnik wstydu tobie nie robi. Przy tym na wypadek jakiego nieszczęścia czy ważnego interesu dobrze wiedzieć, że w swoim rodzonym bracie masz dobre plecy. Ot tak, powiodło się mnie na służbie, za co dla naszego ojca wieczną mam wdzięczność, bo gdybym w uniwersytecie nie był i nauki nie miał, nigdy bym do tego stopnia, na którym teraz stoję, nie doszedł..." Benedykt ręce z listem na kalana opuścił; gorzki uśmiech błądził mu pod długimi wąsami, oczy szklisto wpatrywały się w przestrzeń. Może przez wyobraźnię wywołana stała przed nim postać ojca, której zapytywał: – Czy w tym celu?... czy dla takiego rezultatu? Czyś mógł przewidzieć... spodziewać się?... Jeżeli z tamtego świata patrzysz... Widzisz... czy Stwórcy za nieśmiertelność dziękujesz? Drugą przyczyną radości Dominika, którą dzielił się z dawno nie widzianym bratem, było świetne wydanie za mąż najstarszej córki. Za pułkownika wyszła. Dla panny bez posagu była to partia świetna. Jakkolwiek bowiem powodziło mu się na służbie, funduszu nie zebrał i córce posagu żadnego dać nie mógł. Wyprawił jej tylko wesele świetne, którego opis zajmował całą stronicę listu. Jeden książę, dwóch baronów i czterech jenerałów wesele to zaszczyciło. Zresztą, zięć jego sam za lat kilka pewno jenerałem zostanie. Co się tyczy dwóch jego synów, to jeden był jeszcze małym, a drugi, starszy, kształcił się w szkole wojennej wielki do wojskowości pociąg czując. Potem kilkanaście wierszy listu zajmował opis zabaw i przyjemności, które przez ostatnią zimę napełniały stolicę. Włoska opera była szczytem doskonałości, a kilka balów przewyższyło przepychem wszystkie dotąd widziane... Nie dokończywszy czytania Benedykt rzucił list na biurko. Jak te motylki fruwają, fruwają dokoła lampy i na rachunkowe księgi padają! Rzeźwy wiatr wnika przez wpółotwarte okno W domu i w sercu cicho, ciemno, ponuro. Kiedy to był taki sam wieczór? A! po owej rozmowie z żoną, w altanie. Pamięta. Wtedy po raz pierwszy dokładnie rozpoznał ten słodki egoizm i tę wdzięku pełną niedołężność ciała i ducha. Wtedy też powiedział sobie, że nie ma już żadnego brata. Trzech ich było, on jeden pozostał. Cóż? Wszędzie to samo. Z trzech, a gdzieniegdzie i z dziesięciu, niekoniecznie braci, ale rówieśników, przyjaciół, jeden pozostał Zupełnie tak, jakby z kogoś wyciekł strumień krwi, a tylko tu i ówdzie pozostałe jej krople tułały się po żyłach z osobna, skurczone, skrzepłe... Ale co stało się wtedy, owego wieczora, który do dzisiejszego tak był podobnym? Coś go wtedy pocieszyło, podźwignęło... do tego miejsca przykuło... Syn! I jak obraz ze zmroku na jasny dzień wysunięty stanął przed nim wyraźny, doskonale widzialny moment dalekiej przeszłości. Otworzyły się drzwi pokoju, wbiegła przez nie istota ludzka młodziutka, swawolna, skacząca i ze szczebiotem, z pieszczotą wskoczyła mu na kolana. Drobne ramiona objęły jego szyję, niewinne oczy zajrzały w posępne źrenice, świeże, dziecięca usta pocałunkami rozgładziły wszystkie zmarszczki i wszystkie chmury pozdejmowały mu z twarzy. "Widziu! Kochasz ty Niemen? lubisz ty te motylki? lubisz ten bór za Niemnem, w którego głębi, w cieniu jodeł, zapomniany i nieuczczony twój stryj usypia snem wiecznym?" Dziecko już wtenczas to wszystko kochało, a on pokusy i rady gdzie indziej go wabiące odepchnąwszy wziął znowu krzyż swój na barki i – jeden z trzech – tu pozostał... Co to? Spieszne kroki ozwały się w przyległym pokoju, otworzyły się drzwi – te same, co wówczas – do gabinetu wbiegł zgrabny, wysmukły, młody człowiek. Znowu on! tylko dorosły teraz i tak dojrzały, jakby każdy rak przez niego przeżyty w widokach i wrażeniach życia, na kształt ziarna w sokach ziemi, rósł nad miarę i nabrzmiewał. Przez pokój przyległy biegł, ale u drzwi gabinetu zatrzymał się i prędko oddychając chustką powiódł po rozognionej i spotniałej twarzy. Przybywał widać z miejsca napełnionego upałem i ściskiem, a gdy twarz odsłonił, zdawać się mogło, że było ono także miejscem męczarni Niewysłowiona męka biła mu z oczu i zmarszczkami występowała na czoło. Benedykt żywy ruch na fotelu uczynił, naprzód się podał. – Witold! Wejście syna było dla ojca niespodzianką. – A co? skąd przychodzisz? czegożeś taki rozgrzany i zmęczony? Młody człowiek nie odpowiadając naprzód postąpił i przed ojcowskim biurkiem stanął. – Mój ojcze... Zawahał się, oczy spuścił i po kilku sekundach dopiero zwykłym sobie ruchem determinacji ręce w tył zakładając z cicha dokończył: – Przychodzę, mój ojcze, z ustami i sercem pełnymi... skarg! – Na kogo? czyich? – zapytał Benedykt. – Ludzkich... na ciebie, ojcze! Benedykt oczami błysnął. – Na mnie, cóż? Czy kogo na drodze zrabowałem albo czyje dziecko na śniadanie zjadłem? – Na wszystko cię błagam, ojcze – zawołał Witold – porzuć ten ton drwiący i rozjątrzony, z jakim przemawiasz, ilekroć pewnych stron życia, dla mnie nad życie droższych, dotykamy!... Młody jestem, to prawda... lecz cóżem winien temu, że natura zamiast serca nie włożyła mi w piersi busoli z igłą zwróconą ku drodze użycia, zysków i... świetnej kariery. Wzrok Benedykta przemknął po leżącym na biurku liście Dominika, jakby go ku niemu ostatnie wyrazy syna pociągnęły. – No dobrze – zaczął – czyż ja kiedy tego pragnąłem, czyż wymagam od ciebie, abyś bił pokłony złotym cielcom? Czego chcesz? – Dla siebie, ojcze, nic nie chcę, dla ludzi... wiele! – Androny! – krzyknął Benedykt i żywo podnosząc się z fotelu, z płomieniem w oczach, z brwią namarszczoną mówił, a raczej wołał dalej: – Wiem, gdzie byłeś! domyślam się, co ci tam nagadali! Skarżą się, że dobro ich zagrabiłem, że ich ze skóry obdzieram, prawda? – Tak, ojcze! – Czekajże więc! Z tymi słowami ku szafie się rzucił, spory zwój papierów z niej wyjął i do biurka wracając, mówił: – Popatrz i przeczytaj! Musisz popatrzeć i przeczytać! Musisz przekonać się, że ten kawał ziemi, o który mi oni proces wytoczyli, do Korczyna zawsze należał... Musisz zawstydzić się za posądzenie, że twój ojciec kogokolwiek okradać chce... Do tego jeszcze nie doszedłem... Nie! Jakimkolwiek jestem, do tego jeszcze nie doszedłem... Musisz zawstydzić się!... Gdy plan Korczyna na biurku rozkładał, wielkie ręce jego drżały, ale hamując się długo po planie palcem wodził, ze starych dokumentów wyjątki czytał, mówił, dowodził. Potem prostując się i wzrok na syna podnosząc zapytał: – Cóż? wstydzisz się teraz? a? – Nie, ojcze! – odparł Witold. – Jak to? nie przekonałem cię? – I wprzódy przekonany byłem, że myśl nawet o przywłaszczeniu sobie cudzej własności przejść ci, mój ojcze, przez głowę nie mogła... – Więc cóż? więc o co chodzi? więc czyjaż w tej sprawie wina? Witold ręce w tył założył i śmiałymi oczami pałający wzrok ojca spotykając odpowiedział: – Twoja, ojcze! – Facecja! – wybuchnął Benedykt. – Oni, jak tabaka w rogu ciemni, wierzą każdemu pokątnemu doradcy, który z nich sobie trzodę dojnych krów chce uczynić; oni na każdym kroku wyrządzają mi psoty i szkody... – Przebacz, ojcze – przerwał Witold – dlaczego oni ciemni jak w rogu? dlaczego chciwością pazerni? dlaczego nieprzyjaźni?... Czy niczyjej, niczyjej winy w tym nie ma, tylko ich jednych? Czy treść tych zapytań, czy szczególny dźwięk głosu syna tak uderzyły Benedykta, że umilkł, z ciężkim westchnieniem rzucił się na fotel i wahającym się głosem przemówił: – Dlaczego? dlaczego? Ha! gdybyż to można było wszystkie czarne mary i ciężkie plagi życia zapytywać: skąd? za co? dlaczego? – My je zapytujemy – podchwycił Witold – tak, mój ojcze, całą siłą umysłów i serc naszych zapytujemy, a one czasem nam odpowiadają! Ta, o której teraz mówimy, odpowiada: "Zrodziły mię omamienia i nienawiści wieków; zagłada moja w świetle i w miłości"... Teraz wszystko, co uzbierał z książek i od ludzi, wszystko, co włożyła w niego natura, a rozjaśniła i potwierdziła nauka, wylewać mu się zaczęło z ust wymownych i drżących. W szerokich zarysach kreślił demokratyczne idee i teorie, od których urzeczywistnienia, zdawało się mu, zależy skrzepnienie i odrodzenie narodów, jego narodu nade wszystko. Podporę dla najwyższych myśli i podbojów, na które w ciężkiej, wiekowej pracy zdobyła się ludzkość – a którymi u szczytów miotały podmuchy chciwości i okrucieństwa – ratunek dla krwawych cierpień, które lasem rąk do nieba o pomstę wyciągniętych wyrastały z gruntu oranego przez złość i przemoc, widział on w ludzkim zrównaniu się i zbrataniu, w ukuciu spójnego łańcucha z ogniw, dotąd przez pychę, zawiść, chciwość, niewiedzę z sobą rozdzielanych. Od abstrakcji mających dla niego urok taki, że mówiąc o nich wyglądał jak człowiek w niebo zbawienia zapatrzony, niespokojnie przebiegł do powszedniej, palącej go rzeczywistości, opowiadał wszystko, co widział i słyszał tam, skąd przybył, powtarzał prośby, z którymi go tu przysłano, skargi i obwinienia, które szumiały mu jeszcze w uszach i paliły serce. Benedykt nie przerywał już, milczał, a biegły chyba znawca dusz mógłby odgadnąć, jakie uczucia zapalczywa mowa młodzieńca budziła w jego przedwcześnie uwiędłej duszy. W fotelu zagłębiony, przygarbionymi trochę plecami do poręczy jego jakby przyrósł; od bledszej niż zwykle i w tysiąc zmarszczek połamanej twarzy długie wąsy nieruchomo na pierś mu zwisały; oczy jego czasem mąciły się aż do dna i powieki na nie opuszczał, to znowu podnosił je i namiętne płomienie na syna z piwnych źrenic ciskał. Jak grób milczał i jak w grobie odbywały się w nim rzeczy posępne i tajemnicze. Czy przejmujące go z kolei uczucia były wstydem, żalem lub gniewem – to pewno, że cierpiał, a cierpiąc czuł jednak, że z obfitych i gorących słów syna powstawała i o pierś mu uderzała jakaś fala błękitna, śpiewna, niegdyś mu dobrze znana, lecz przez życie pochłonięta, a teraz niby z przepaści życia ku niemu powracająca. Z daleka, bardzo z daleka dochodziły tu jeszcze urywane nuty starych pieśni nad osrebrzoną powierzchnią Niemna chórem śpiewanych; u okna białe motylki z lekkim stukiem na biurko padały, krepowymi skrzydłami o księgi rachunkowe i rozłożony plan Korczyna trwożliwie bijąc. Rzucał na nie czasem wzrokiem i spotykał nim także ku brzegowi biurka odrzucony i szeroko rozwarty list Dominika. Ilekroć spojrzenie po tym liście przesunął, tylekroć usta mające już gwałtownym słowem wybuchnąć, zamknął, zmącony wzrok ku ziemi spuścił i znowu milcząc, coraz pilniej, z coraz boleśniejszym prawic wytężeniem wsłuchiwał się w mowę syna. Witold bardzo blady, z drżącymi rysami, przytłumionym głosem mówił: – Ty o tym wszystkim nie wiedziałeś, ojcze? prawda, że nie wiedziałeś? O ich strapieniach, opuszczeniu, niebezpieczeństwach... o tych złorzeczeniach, którymi cię okrywają... o tych dobrych uczuciach, którymi są gotowi każde twe dobrodziejstwo, każdy promyk światła, który by od ciebie padł na nich, odpłacić... nie wiedziałeś? Powiedz mi, mój ojcze, o, powiedz mi, żeś o tym wszystkim nie wiedział i że tylko niewiadomość... Jak oni stryja Andrzeja wspominają... za miłość; z jaką zbliżył się do nich; za trochę światła, za to, że duszę ludzką w nich budził... jak go wspominają! Ale ty o tym nie wiedziałeś, ojcze, nie myślałeś... i tylko dlatego... Nagle umilkł. Coś mu głos zerwało, może łzy z całej siły powstrzymywane czy ściśnięcie się serca oddech tamujące. Po zbladłym czole dłonią powiódł, plecami oparł się o ścianę, na której śród skóry niedźwiedziej połyskiwały skrzyżowane strzelby. Benedykt zdawał się jeszcze słuchać i czekać. W ziemię patrzał. – Cóż – odezwał się – cóż dalej? Mów... sędzio! słucham! chcę cały swój wyrok usłyszeć... Czy na gardło mię skażesz, czy tylko – na wieżę? a? Ile w tych słowach było bezdennego smutku, Witold nie dosłyszał; zrozumiał tylko ich ironię i szał bólu zaświecił mu w oczach. Wyprostował się, drżał cały. – Nie masz prawa, mój ojcze, igrać tak z najświętszymi uczuciami mymi! – zawołał. – Młody jestem! cóż stąd? Nam, dzieciom czarnej nocy, jak żołnierzom w porze wojny, rok za dwa liczyć się powinien! W upale cierpień prędko dojrzewamy! Wpół ze zdumieniem, wpół z ironią Benedykt sarknął: – Cierpień! ty... ty cierpiałeś? – Więc myślisz, ojcze, że ci, których młodość gotowa istotnie w każdej jaśniejszej chwili wytrysnąć swawolą i śmiechem, nie rozglądają się przecież w koło siebie, nie rozumieją, nie czują kurczów chłostanej dumy, nie mają litości, która w nich płacze, i trwogi o rzeczy drogie, która w nich krzyczy: "Ratunku!" i o ten ratunek zapytywać im każe wszystkich dróg czynu i wszystkich otchłani myśli? Kto tak mniema, niech o to zapyta naszych w poranku przekwitających twarzy, oczu od wpatrywania się w oblicze wiedzy przedwcześnie znużonych i tego, czego nikt dojrzeć nie może: tych wulkanów żalu, obrazy, nadaremnych porywów i złorzeczeń, które wrą nam w piersiach! Młody jestem! cóż stąd? Kiedy już z życia tyle wyssałem piołunowych soków, ile ich trzeba, ażeby w głowie szumiały pytania: skąd? za co? dlaczego? w takich pytaniach dusze dojrzewają prędko!... Teraz w szerzej niż zwykle rozwartych oczach Benedykta malowało się osłupiałe prawie zdziwienie. Ten chłopak, ten mały – jak go dotąd jeszcze w myśli swej nazywał – już z bliska dotknął kąpieli cierpienia, w której on sam nurzał się od tak dawna; co więcej, z jednego źródła biły dla nich obu kipiące i gorzkie jej wody. Przypomniał sobie teraz, że po wielekroć uderzały go były i niepokoiły jakieś blade cienie po twarzy tego młodzieńca błądzące, mgły znużenia przyćmiewające czasem ognistość jego wzroku, pierwsze zarysy zmarszczek na czole, które, według praw natury, jaśnieć powinno było nieskazitelną świeżością poranku i wiosny. Pochylił się, szyję wyciągnął, wpatrzył się w syna. Tak; było to istotnie dziecię dnia burzliwego i ciemnej nocy. Nigdy w jasną pogodę pąki kwiatów nie rozwierają z tak męczeńskim pośpiechem tak purpurowych kielichów Łatwo było poznać, że ta rozmowa z ojcem sprawiała mu nieopisaną mękę i że ku tej męce popychała go, tak jak niezawodnie ku wszelkiej innej popchnąć by musiała, siła przekonań i uczuć pracująca w nim z nieprzezwyciężonością i bezwiednością krwi w żyłach człowieka krążącej. Dłonią szczupłą, taką, jaką miewają ofiary górnych marzeń, ale której namiętne ujęcie silnym i uporczywym być musiało, wodził po czole strapionym, udręczonym, nad rozgorzałymi źrenicami bladym. – Ciężko... straszno... straszno mi tak mówić do ciebie, ojcze! Rozdarty jestem pomiędzy tobą a tym, co mi nad ciebie, siebie, nad wszystko droższe... Nie jam jeden taki! Co sprawiło, że pełni jesteśmy bezbrzeżnej litości nad maluczkimi mrówkami i kretami ziemi, że w ciemne i ciasne ich podziemia iść pragniemy i idziemy, choćby śród nich oczekiwało nas całopalenie własnego ciała i serca? Co sprawiło, że nie możemy, choćby w pokładzie złota, tkwić z nieruchomością grzybów, ale pragniemy biec, ratować, pocieszać, uczyć, budzić, wskrzeszać? Co to sprawiło? Czy pochód wieku, którego jesteśmy dziećmi? Czy wezbrane morze myśli ludzkich, którego sami jesteśmy żeglarzami? Czy to inne morze cierpień, które zalewając nam serca i gardła budzi w nas jasną i wczesną świadomość powszechnego bólu świata i bezbrzeżne dla niego współczucie? Ale to współczucie, te święte dla nas idee, razem z krwią krążą nam w żyłach, z mózgiem myślą, z sercem tętnią... one są epopeją naszą, z nich powstają nasze tragedie... One też są naszą jedyną nadzieją! Jaką nadzieją? O, jej imienia, ty, ojcze, wspominać zabraniasz... tu nie wolno żadnego świętego imienia wspominać, bo ciągnie ono za sobą bladą marę strachu! a ten strach wieczny... ta ostrożność niewolników, których drżeniem przejmuje sam nawet brzęk ich łańcuchów... to zagrzebanie szlachetnej duszy w prochu bojaźni i interesu... ta obojętność dla wszystkiego, co nie żywi i nie odziewa ciała... ten brak miłości dla ziemi i ludzi... – Witoldzie! W tym wykrzyku, który Benedykt rzucił w mowę syna, był taki gwałt i bólu, i gniewu, że młodzieniec umilkł nagłym zamyśleniem ogarnięty. Pochylił głowę. – Wiem, ojcze, że bardzo byłem zuchwały – dziwnie zmienionym głosem zaczął – pomiędzy sobą i tobą wzniosłem zapewne ścianę nieprzebitą i która rozdzieliłaby nas na zawsze, gdybym po tym, co się stało, żył jeszcze... Ale jeżeli martwy u nóg twoich padnę, przebaczysz mi... prawda? Przebaczysz? i znowu tak samo kochać mię będziesz jak niegdyś?... Tylko umarłemu dziecku przebaczyć można taką zuchwałość i taką obrazę... Coś mam w sobie, ojcze, co mię ku ciemnym otchłaniom popycha... Mówił to cicho i z tym cichym żarem źrenic, którym się objawiają najniebezpieczniejsze, skupione w sobie szały; przy tym ruchem powolnym, a coś stanowczego w sobie mającym wyciągnął rękę ku jednej z wiszących na ścianie strzelb. Benedykt porwał się i jak płótno blady w mgnieniu oka za ramiona go pochwycił. – Wariacie! dziecko! co ty robisz! Czemuż nie? Ty i na to gotów jesteś! U was nawet taka zaraza panuje... Tuziny was teraz kule w łeb sobie pakują! Ach, ty! Mądryś taki, a zielono ci w głowie... O, te idee, te ideały... te... to, tamto... które tych błaznów do takich nawet rzeczy doprowadzają... Boże miłosierny! Strzelbę, którą dziś sam w obecności syna nabijał, z rąk mu wyrwał, na ścianie zawiesił, lecz w zamian obie ręce młodzieńca pochwycił i z całej siły w szerokich swych dłoniach je ścisnął. Prawie straszną była w tej chwili jego twarz ciemna, pomarszczona, wąsata, której groza myśli i przewidywań szeroko rozwierała oczy i podnosiła włosy nad zbladłym jak chusta a kroplami potu świecącym czołem. Z wyciągniętą ku synowi szyją oczy w nim zatapiał, szeroko otwarte, przerażone. – Wiesz ty? – szeptał – wiesz? może nie wiesz! ale ja to wiem... widziałem... wszak ty zginiesz! czy słyszysz? z tą zapalczywością swoją, z tym ogniem... z tym... to... tamto... zginiesz!... I coraz mocniej ręce syna ściskając powtórzył jeszcze po wielekroć: – Zginiesz! zginiesz! niechybnie zginiesz! Aż z ogromnym westchnieniem, które jak wicher do samego nieba, zda się, dotrzeć chciało, wymówił: – Boże! Boże! Tak samo niegdyś, z tą samą grozą w chacie Anzelma przed oknem ciemnością nocy zasłoniętym imienia boskiego przyzywał. Ale tym razem z ciemności, które mu przed oczami zapadły, wydobył się głos młodzieńczy, łagodny i dziwną jakby melodią przejęty: – Ojcze mój, nie lękaj się i nie żałuj, jeżeli dziecko twoje zginie na mlecznej drodze przyszłości, w blasku jutrzenki, w ogniu ofiary! Nie sąż także zginionymi ci, którzy chodzą po nizinach samolubstwa, zaprzaństwa, rozkoszy ciała i nędzy ducha? Słowa te niezmożoną siłą pociągnęły znowu wzrok Benedykta ku szeroko na biurku rozwartemu listowi. Przez chwilę wspominał, myślał, aż serce jego gwałtownym rzutem skoczyło od tego brata, który dumny, zadowolony, dostojeństwami okryty po świecie żywy chodził, ku temu, który od dawna z krwawą plamą na młodym czole pod wilgotną ziemią starego boru spoczywał. Długo jeszcze patrzał na syna, aż ręce jego z żelaznego dotąd uścisku uwalniając obie dłonie ku czołu podniósł i głucho wyszeptał: – Krwi moja! młodości moja! Falo, która nas niosłaś... powracająca falo!.. Z głową schylaną, z dłońmi u czoła, ze zgmatwaną gęstwiną włosów, odchodził ku biurku, niby w śnie powtarzając: – Powracająca fala! powracająca fala! Były w tym szepcie groza i – zachwycenie. Potem odkrył twarz i jedną rękę o biurko wspierając wyprostował się, głowę podniósł. Zmienił się dziwnie. Blask oczu jego wilgotny był i jakby rozmarzony, postawa dumną. Na syna patrzał. – Słuchaj – zaczął – jeżeli wam się zdaje, że wy to pierwsi wymyśliliście wszystkie szlachetne uniesienia i wzniosłe idee, że wy pierwsi poczęliście kochać i ziemię, i lud, i sprawiedliwość, popełniacie błąd gruby i grzech przeciw sprawiedliwości... Zatrzymał się na chwilę; tak już dawno w ten sposób i o takich przedmiotach nie mówił, że może słów mu zabrakło albo myśli splątały się w głowie. Ale powracająca fala odnosiła mu wszystko, co życie zabrało, i przypominała wszystko, co niegdyś umiał, wiedział, czuł. – I w naszych ustach – mówił dalej – brzmiało niegdyś hasło poety: "Młodości! ty nad poziomy ulatuj!", i myśmy latali na mleczne drogi i w blaski jutrzenki, i w ognie ofiary! Ten lud... to wasze bożyszcze... Boże wielki! tożeśmy się ku niemu jak szaleńcy rzucili, jak w słońce w niego wierzyli, jak w zbawienie zapatrzyli, na rękach prawie podnieść go usiłowaliśmy, dobro nasze i samych siebie słaliśmy przed nim... Krzywdy przez ojców jeszcze zrządzone własnymi choćby ciałami pragnęliśmy zmieść ze świata i z jego pamięci... A ziemia! Boże! dzieckiem, chłopięciem, młodzieńcem, ja każdą roślinkę, każdą kroplę wody, każdy jej kamień kochałem... mogłem być wrogiem ludzi, którzy z niej powstali? to ja... ale niemało, nie mało nas takich było! Śmiech bierze na wspomnienie! Młodzi mędrcy... poeci... rycerze... apostoły... wskrzesiciele... górne marzenia... wielkie nadzieje... ogniste zapały! Wszystko jak w wodę wpadło! Śmiech na wspomnienie bierze! Zaśmiał się istotnie z oczami pełnymi łez. Drżącym głosem, lecz z głową podniesioną zaczął znowu: – Słuchaj! Korczyńskim braku ideałów, braku miłości dla... dla... Stare przyzwyczajenie język mu splątało. Zająknął się. – Dla... to... tamto... – jąkał. Ale powracająca fala znowu go błękitem i ogniem oblała: – Braku miłości dla ideałów Korczyńskim zarzucić nikt nie ma prawa. Jeden ją życiem opłacił... drugiego zawiodła ona tam, gdzie honor i ludzką cześć stracił... trzeci... trzeci przebył życie zazdroszcząc temu, który w mogile leży! Teraz dopiero te łzy, które napełniały mu oczy, spadły z nich dwoma wielkimi kroplami i ze zmarszczki na zmarszczkę toczyły się po policzkach. Ręką machnął, na fotel opadł i szeroką dłonią zasłonił sobie czoło i oczy. O dwa kroki od niego na krześle siedzący Witold, osłupiały, niemy, chciwymi oczami wpatrywał się w ojca domyślając się istoty i natury tej siły, która go tak dziwnie wśród rozmowy z nim przetworzyła. Zresztą, w domysłach tonąć nie potrzebował. Jak kipiątek długo i szczelnie zamknięty po zerwaniu pokrywy z gwałtem i szumem wylewa się na zewnątrz naczynia, tak gorycze, żale, gniewy napełniające to strute i chmurne serce wybuchały zeń obfitymi i namiętnymi słowy. Natura nie stworzyła go milczącym i skrytym. Był czas, w którym dom ten rozlegał się cały od dźwięku jego głosu hojnie wśród zbierających się tu tłumów rozrzucającego hasła, nauki, namowy, rozprawy, sprzeczki. Ale potem strasznie uciszyło go życie. Sto przyczyn na sto zamków zamknęło mu usta. Płynęły dnie za dniami, lata za latami – on milczał. Z czasem i z samym sobą rozmawiać przestał o tym wszystkim, o czym dawniej rozmawiał z mnóstwem ludzi. Tak już przywykł. Dziś dopiero rozmowa z synem zerwała z jego serca kamienną pokrywę i otworzyła mu usta. Byłoż to opowiadanie? byłaż to spowiedź? byłoż to usprawiedliwianie się przed tym dzieckiem talk niezmiernie kochanym, a które mu dziś w oczy rzuciło gradem wyrzutów, prawie obelg? Potrzebę tego ostatniego podszeptywało mu sumienie: "Wytłumacz, wytłumacz, dlaczego cię to dziecko znalazło takim, jakim się stałeś, i dlaczego straciłeś to wszystko, co je napełnia, a coś i ty w równej mierze niegdyś posiadał!" Serce w nim także wołało: "Mów! bo inaczej nie pęknie i nie runie nigdy ta ściana, która wzniosła się pomiędzy tobą a tym dzieckiem, tą krwią krwi twojej, tym powtórzonym obrazem twojej młodości, tą – powracającą falą wiary, nadziei, czarodziejskich i bohaterskich snów o nowych jutrzenkach i ofiarnych stosach!" Mówił, opowiadał, co stało się i działo potem, gdy wszystko wpadło w wodę. Dawne to dzieje. Zdaje mu się, że nie dwa dziesiątki, ale dwie setki lat od tego czasu upłynęły, tak wszystko dokoła niego zmieniło się i w nim samym. Zmienił się zaś on nie od razu, nie nagle, ale stopniowo, jak stopniowo rdza gasi blask i wyszczerbia ostrze zakopanego w ziemi żelaza; jak stopniowo szczupleją, tracą siłę i znikają nie używane do ruchu członki ciała; jak stopniowo zmierzch wieczoru pochłania światło dnia; jak stopniowo ciemnieje w sobie, słabnie, gaśnie człowiek ciężko i nieustannie smutny... Mógł był odejść w wesołe strony, nie uczynił tego. Mógł w lichych przysmakach życia szukać przypadającej nań cząstki szczęścia, nie używał ich wcale. Z górnej, lotnej jego młodości pozostało mu tyle, że podłości i zaprzaństwa nie popełnił, a w pracy, choć poziomej i ciasnej, pogrążył się z surowością mnicha i zapalczywością taką, z jaką rozbitek chwyta i ściska jedyną deskę ze strzaskanego statku pozostałą. Na tę pracę, acz poziomą i ciasną, padał przecież i z góry jakiś promień. Jak ktoś, kto dziwi się i usprawiedliwia, Benedykt ręce rozkładał i zapytywał: – Cóż było robić? co było robić? Mówiono, wołano, zaklinano: "Ziemia! ziemia!" Trzymałem ziemię... Trzymał ją i dla siebie, bo w nią wrósł, i przez chmurną ambicję postawienia na swoim, i przez myśl o synu. Ale w jeden punkt zapatrzony, inne z oczu tracił; jak wół ze schyloną pod jarzmem głową jedną bruzdę depcąc inne dostrzegać przestawał; w jednym namiętnym usiłowaniu skupił wszystkie siły i na nic innego już mu ich nie stało. Żelazo nie czuje osiadającej na nim rdzy, ale człowiek łzami zrazu oblewa każdą na własnej duszy dostrzeżoną jej plamę. Gdy nie mógł żyć tak, jakby pragnął, gdy potem już i pragnienie innego życia w nim gasło, gdy nad rozwartą książką oczy mu do snu kleić się zaczynały, gdy spory i kłótnie różnić go z ludźmi poczęły, gdy zrazu ścigać wzrokiem, a potem i rozumieć przestawał różne oddalone drogi i myśli świata – długo we środku mu coś płakało. Jak długo? nie pamięta, wie jednak, że z czasem przywykł do wszystkiego, tylko ten płacz wewnętrzny, którego już w sobie nie czuł, przemienił się w głuchy i gorzki war, co chwilę wybuchający zeń gniewem, rozjątrzeniem, niby ciężką przeciw życiu i światu obrazą. Czasem jeszcze tylko daleka, nieosobista nadzieja błąkała się mu po sercu. – Może on? może dla niego... przez niego... z nim?... – o synie myślał. Była to już jedyna jego nadzieja. Dwa razy w cichym domu zegar ścienny ogłaszał popółnocne godziny, a Benedykt jeszcze rozmawiał z synem, lecz już inaczej niż wprzódy. Jak niegdyś, przed wielu laty, Witold ramiona na szyję ojca zarzucił i rozpalonymi usty scałował grube łzy, które po tej twarzy ściemniałej, spalonej, ze zmarszczki na zmarszczkę ściekały. Myślał on, że bez zaprzeczenia samemu sobie wolno mu było z miłością przycisnąć się do tej szerokiej piersi, która przyjęła w siebie wiele ostrych grotów i coś wyższego, szerszego nad własny interes osłaniała albo osłaniać mniemała; że bez zaprzeczenia samemu sobie wolno mu było ze czcią całować te ręce, których nie wybieliły próżniactwo i zbytki. Przypomniał sobie, że to nawet, co w sobie nosił i nad własne życie cenił, jemu był winien. – Ojcze mój! do grobu, do ostatniego tchnienia wdzięcznym ci będę, żeś mię nigdy od reszty ludzkości nie oddzielał, piedestałów mi nie budował, na królewicza i samoluba mię nie chował. Gdyby nie ty, od kolebki pewno owinięto by mię w watę zbytku i zamknięto w klatkę przesądu. Byłbym dziś może, jak ten nieszczęsny Zygmuś, lalką z żurnalu mód wyciętą i niedoszłym jakim artystą, albo jak Różyc, kartką welinu w roztworze morfiny umoczoną! Benedykt ręką jeszcze oczy zasłaniając z poczynającym się na ustach uśmiechem pod wąsami mruczał: – No, tak, tak, chłopcze! Nie zgłupiałem przecież do tego stopnia, aby myśleć, że syn mój z innej gliny niż inni ludzie ulepiony, i nie spodlałem tak, aby poddać się woli bab, które by z mego dziecka zrobiły ładnie ufarbowany gałganek! Z wahającymi się jeszcze uśmiechami na siebie patrzali. Więcej niż kiedy czuli, jak niezmiernie kochali się wzajem, zrozumieli też, jak bardzo byli do siebie podobni. Chwili jednej wielkiego uniesienia i piorunującego wspomnienia trzeba było na to, aby z jednego z nich spłynęła ta rdza, która mu przez długie lata osiadała duszę, i aby to podobieństwo wystąpiło jawnie i jasno. Nagłym ruchem głowę w tył odrzucając i palcami ocierając wilgotne jeszcze oczy Benedykt zawołał: – Jakby ciężar stupudowy spadł ze mnie, kiedy wszystko przed tobą wygadałem. Nie wiesz i bodajbyś nie dowiedział się nigdy, co to jest długie lata cierpieć z zaciśniętymi zębami i nie mieć na świecie jednej żywej duszy, przed którą człowiek mógłby śmiało, ufnie, wszystko, co ma w sobie, pokazać, pociechy, rady, a czasem prawie i ratunku wezwać. Może i to przyczyniło się wiele do mego ściemnienia i zdziczenia, żem takiej duszy przy sobie nie miał. Marzyłem nieraz, że ty mi tym wszystkim będziesz, a kiedy tego lata zdawało mi się, że i te marzenia, jak wszystkie inne, diabli wezmą, nachodziła mię taka rozpacz, żem nie tylko już Andrzejowi, ale wszystkim pomarłym grobów ich zazdrościł... – Ale teraz wiesz już, ojcze, co nas dzieliło! – zawołał Witold. – I w przywiązanie moje dla ciebie wierzyć musisz... Zawahał się nagle, zmieszał się, posmutniał znowu. – Jednak, mój ojcze – zaczął – jednak powiedz mi, co myślisz... zamierzasz... z tymi ludźmi... Więcej niż cokolwiek innego zapytanie to przekonywać mogło, że istotnie w tym młodzieńcu pewne uczucia i myśli jak krew krążyły, jak pulsa tętniały, część a może i samą podstawę życia jego stanowiąc. W najuroczystszej nawet chwili, w najgłębszym dla innego przedmiotu z rozrzewnieniu ich zapomnieć i pozbyć się nie mógł. Benedykt długo na niego popatrzył. Uśmiech zadowolenia pod długim wąsem mu błądził. – Uparty jesteś – zaczął – widzę dobrze, że śmiejąc się i płacząc, śpiąc i jedząc, zawsze o swoim myśleć i przy swoim stać będziesz! Moja natura! I mnie to stanie przy swoim kością w gardle nieraz zasiadało, a jednak i niebieskie rozkosze wzruszyć by mię zeń nie zdołały! Nasza, Korczyńskich natura! Zamyślił się, w przeszłość patrzał. – Niegdyś postanowiliśmy byli wszyscy karczmy nasze pozamykać, aby chłopów do pijaństwa nie kusić. Wielu to uczyniło. Darzecki nie chciał. Andrzej różnił się z nim o to długo, ale potem przestał i myśleliśmy, że za wygraną dał, zapomniał. Jednak raz po długim milczeniu znowu zawziętą sprzeczkę o nie zamknięte karczmy i rozpijających się w nich chłopów ze szwagrem rozpoczął, i tu, ot, w tej samej sali jadalnej, przy wieczerzy, w uniesieniu tej sprzeczki na Darzeckiego nożem cisnął... Szczęściem, nóż mimo głowy szwagra przeleciał. Taki uparty był. Nie mówi już czasem o czymkolwiek, nie wspomina rok i dwa... zdaje się, że dał spokój... aż tu nagle znowu zaczyna swoje... I ty taki... Po chwilowym milczeniu zaczął znowu: – Korczyńskich krew! Dziad nasz, legionista, sześćdziesiąt lat z górą mając jeszcze na wojnę chodził... A! przypominam sobie teraz! Towarzyszył mu jakiś Jakub Bohatyrowicz, którego starcem już przed dwudziestu kilku laty widywałem. Trochę obłąkany był, Pacenki jakiegoś, który mu żonę uwiódł, szukał... różne stare podania i zdarzenia opowiadał! Ja i Andrzej lubiliśmy go bardzo. Dominika tylko nudziła trochę jego gadanina. On był z nas na te rzeczy zawsze najobojętniejszy... Za wiele i za wesoło bawił się w wielkiej stolicy... Czy żyje jeszcze stary Jakub? Jeszcze raz w sali jadalnej ścienny zegar wybił nocną godzinę, a Witold odpowiadając na coraz liczniejsze zapytania ojca mówił, opowiadał. Benedykt zapytywał krótko, parą słowy, potem słuchał syna, z czołem na dłoni, ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w przeszłość, która z serca, z mózgu, ze słów jego syna wypływając ogarniała go, podnosiła, prawie upajała. Kiedy na koniec wstał z fotelu i przy dogasającej na biurku lampie przed oknem stanął, błękitny świt ukazał go tak wyprostowanym, rześkim, pogodnym, jakim może od skończenia się złotej godziny jego życia ani razu nie był. – No, no! – rzekł – prawdziwe dziwy! Jakby mię fala jakaś z dna wód gorzkich i zimnych na ciepłą murawę wyrzuciła!... Ale teraz, chłopcze, spać idźmy... na parę godzin tylko... na parę godzin... byle trochę przespać się i odpocząć. Potem pójdziesz tam do nich i powiesz im, że tej kary sądowej nie żądam już... nie żądam... Istotnie, za wielką jest, a w tym, że ich oszuści wyzyskują i do złego prowadzą – moja wina! O miedzę z nimi żyję i palcem, aby temu zapobiec, nie poruszyłem... Uśmiechnął się smutnie. – Andrzej by na mnie za to nożem cisnął! Ale nie siedź tam długo – mówił dalej – bo przecież wspólnie ułożyć musimy różne projekty i plany na dalszą przyszłość... a potem, pod wieczór, może razem popłyniem na... to... tamto... Zająknął się. – Na Mogiłę! – dokończył. Niewysoko jeszcze słońce podniosło się na niebie, gdy Witold wbiegł do świetlicy Fabiana, w której dokoła śniadania zgromadziła się spora gromadka weselników, którzy jeszcze do domów swoich nie odjechali. Cienka i długa Giecołdowa z zapalonym papierosem w wąskich ustach oraz żwawa Starzyńska we fruwającym wstążkami czepcu dokoła stołów chodząc zapraszały na jadło, które według zwyczaju ich kosztem i staraniem zastawione było. Fabian pozbywszy się na tę chwilę obowiązków gospodarza ze spuszczonym na kwintę nosem wśród starszych sąsiadów siedział. Na widok wchodzącego Witolda porwał się i z niepokojem nadaremnie przez okazywane uradowanie pokrywanym ku niemu podbiegł. Zaledwie jednak przybyły kilkanaście słów półgłosem przemówił, na twarz mu wybuchnęła radość szczera i prawie gwałtowna. – Wiwat! – z całej siły krzyknął i ku sąsiadom zwracając się obu rękami jak młyńskimi skrzydłami zamachał. – Psom dajcie, co na duszy macie! – wołał dalej. – Już nam godzina nieprzyrodzonej śmierci nie wybije! Zmiękło serce Dawida, gdy o Jonatanie w żałość przyobleczonym usłyszał. Anioł niebieski z grobu naszego kamień odwalił! Alleluja! O aniele mówiąc na Witolda ukazywał, do którego też przystępować zaczęli inni. Z godzinę trwał tam gwar wielki, z zapytań, odpowiedzi, śmiechów, okrzyków złożony. – Wiwat pan Korczyński! Wiwat pośrednik nasz i orędownik! – co moment wykrzykiwał Fabian. – Chwała Panu na wysokościach, na ziemi pokój ludziom dobrej woli! – modlił się Apostoł. – A ja tak mówię: że z tego zasiewku, da Pan Bóg, pięknego plonu doczekamy... – przebijał się powolny, poważny głos Strzałkowskiego. Może tam Witolda ściskano, całowano, może mu różne na przyszłość projekty i rady podawano, może nawet na rękach podnoszono, bo zdyszany od zmęczenia i ogniście zarumieniony z chaty Fabiana wybiegł, młodzież po zielonej uliczce i dokoła gumna przechadzającą się ukłonami lub ściśnieniami rąk powitał, najkrótszymi ścieżkami śpiesznie ku dworowi poszedł i więcej już dnia tego w okolicy się nie ukazał. Z dala go tylko potem widziano po drogach pole przerzynających z ojcem chodzącego. Przez dzień cały syn i ojciec ani na godzinę nie rozstawali się z sobą. Długo w gabinecie Benedykta nad rozłożonym na biurku planem Korczyna obaj siedzieli, z cicha pomiędzy sobą naradzając się, linie jakieś i cyfry na papierze kreśląc: a przed zachodem słońca kilku weselników u samej krawędzi zielonej góry stojących ujrzało na Niemnie łódkę wiozącą dwóch ludzi, z których młodszy wiosłem robił. Za Niemnem obaj na żółtą ścianę wstąpili i w borze zniknęli. Przed zachodem słońca gody weselne Elżusi miały się ku końcowi. Więcej niż o połowę zmniejszona kompania przechadzała się po zagrodzie i drodze; w gumnie, tak jak wczoraj na oścież otwartym, Zaniewscy jeszcze od czasu do czasu na skrzypcach rzępolili i basetlą pohukiwali, a przy tej niedbałej i przerywanej muzyce dwie lub trzy pary od niechcenia czasem pokręciły się na toku. U ścian obrosłych chwastami, u płotków, w śliwowym gaju, na wąskim ganku świrna rozmowy toczyły się ożywione, we włosach dziewcząt iskrzyły się kwiaty, ale kawalerowie nie mieli już na rękach białych rękawiczek ani tej rześkości i zamaszystości w postawach i ruchach, które początek zabawy obudzał. Zbliżając się do końca swego wesele cichło, leniwiało, z wielkiego hałasu roztapiało się w szmer wesołymi nutami jeszcze przetykany, lecz który – czuć to było – zaraz, zaraz utonąć miał w szarym, jednostajnym jeziorze codziennej troski i pracy. Na podwórku ożywienie było największe. Zaprzęgano tam do bryczek i wózków konie, a czynność tę spełniali sami ich właściciele, z wyjątkiem tylko dzierżawcy Giecołda i ekonoma Jaśmonta, którzy jednak hałasowali najwięcej, parobkom za furmanów im służącym głośne rozkazy wydając. Pierwszy drużbant komenderował należytym uszeregowaniem orszaku mającego państwu młodym do domu ich, więc do jaśmontowskiej o trzy mile odległej okolicy, towarzyszyć. Naprzód tedy na drogę dotykającą pola wyprawił wóz muzykantów wieźć mający. Za nim ustawił parokonną bryczkę państwa młodych; potem te, którymi według zwyczaju jechać mieli rodzice pana młodego, dwie swanie i dwaj swatowie. Teraz następowała kolej na pierwszego drużbanta. Więc Kazimierz Jaśmont sam za uzdę poprowadził swego pięknego, czarnego konika ładną uprzężą połączonego z bryczką na majowozielony kolor pomalowaną, po czym już ustawianiem ordynku zajmować się przestał, bo co do dalszego jego ciągu, żadne przepisy nie istniały. Kto łaskaw czy też zaproszony, pojedzie sobie, jak zechce, na czele czy z tyłu, osobno czy hurtem – wszystko jedno. Kto niełaskaw albo nie zaproszony, pozostanie lub uda się w inną stronę, a grzeczności i obyczajowi nie ubliży. Tylko jeszcze u końca orszaku jechać koniecznie powinien brat panny młodej z kuframi i skrzyniami wyprawę jej zawierającymi. To już niezbędne. Jeżeli brata nie ma, najbliższy krewny spełnić tę czynność musi. Ale Elżusia miała kilku braci, z których najstarszego obowiązkiem było wieźć za orszakiem weselnym wyprawę siostry. Już też na drabiniastym wozie w zielonej uliczce stojącym Julek umieścił dwa kufry z bombiastymi wierzchami na zielono pomalowane i gapiowatym głosem upominał się o trzeci, którego przecież długo mu nie dawano. Panna młoda z pomocą matki i swań kończyła napełniać go skarbami, które z sobą uwieźć miała: kraciastymi i pasiastymi spódnicami, fartuchami, kilimkami własnej roboty, motkami uprzędzionych przez siebie nici lnianych i wełnianych, ścianami utkanych też w domu grubszych i cieńszych płócien. Kazimierz Jaśmont od bryczek wracając tu i ówdzie po zagrodzie się okręcił, aż u zamkniętych drzwi domu stając z całej siły zawołał: – A teraz, panny drużki i panowie drużbantowie, pożegnanie pannie młodej zaśpiewajmy! W mgnieniu oka po obu stronach drzwi utworzyły się dwie gromadki, jedna z młodych mężczyzn, druga z dziewcząt złożone. Nie byli to konieczne sami drużbowie i drużki, ale wszyscy, którzy pożegnanie panny młodej na pamięć umieli i śpiewać chcieli. Chór męski, w którym wyraźnie wyróżniały się: cienki dyszkant pierwszego drużbanta, piękny głos Jana i tak basowe, że prawie grobowe buczenie Domuntów, na nutę butną, urywaną, prawie rozkazującą rozpoczął: :Siadaj, siadaj, moje kochanie, :Nic nie pomoże twoje płakanie, :Nic płakanie nie pomoże: :Stoją konie, stoją wrone, :Już założone! Jak uciął, umilkli. Po kilku zaś sekundach chór dziewcząt, nad którym rej prowadził donośny i jak srebro dźwięczny głos pięknej Osipowiczówny, a który przerzynały słabe, cieniutkie, lecz czyste głosiki małych Siemaszczanek, wzbił się smętną, przewlekłą nutą: :Jeszcze nie będę siadała, :Jeszczem ojcu swemu nie dziękowała. :Dziękuję ci, miły ojcze, :Żem u ciebie chodziła w złocie, :Teraz nie będę! Mężczyźni huknęli znowu tą samą co pierwej rozkazującą strofą. Dziewczęta zaś odpowiedziały: :Jeszcze nie będę siadała, :Jeszczem swej matce nie dziękowała. :Dziękuję ci, moja matko, :Żem żyła przy tobie gładko, :Teraz nie będę! Po trzecim rozkazie siadania odpowiedź brzmiała: :Jeszcze nie będę siadała, :Jeszczem swemu bratu nie dziękowała. :Dziękuję ci, drogi bracie, :Że mieszkałam w jednej chacie, :Teraz nie będę! Tu rozwarły się ze stukiem drzwi od sieni i panna młoda wysoki próg przeskakując spod czarnej wełnianej sukni białą pończoszką błysnęła. Zapłakana, zakłopotana, wśród śpiewających, na nikogo nie spojrzawszy, przebiegła, między śliwowe drzewa wpadła i płótno kużelne wąskimi pasami u brzegu gaju rozesłane z trawy ściągać zaczęła. Ściągała, zwijała, śpiesząc się bardzo, aż na koniec z jednym zwojem nie dobielonego płótna pod ramieniem a dwoma w ramionach z powrotem ku domowi biec zaczęła. Wszyscy z niejakim zdziwieniem na nią patrzali. Kazimierz Jaśmont palcami pstryknął. – Szyk gospodynia! I na weselnych godach o kużelu nie zapomniała! Stojący za nim Michał Bohatyrowicz wąsa w górę podkręcając zaśmiał się: – A jakże! gdyby ją aniołowie do nieba zabierali, to ona by patrzała, czy nie ma jeszcze czego z ziemi uchwycić. – To nie tak jak panna Cecylia, która wczoraj taką śliczną stążkę z szyi sobie zdjęła i przyjaciółce nijakiego przystrojenia nie mającej podarowała! – zawołał kruczowłosy Ładyś Osipowicz na błękitnooką Cecylkę Staniewską rozkochanym wzrokiem spoglądając. Po czym nagle huknęli znowu: :Siadaj, siadaj, moje kochanie, :Nic nie pomoże twoje płakanie. :Nic płakanie nie pomoże: :Stoją konie, stoją wrone, :Już założone! A dziewczęta odpowiedziały: :Jeszcze nie będę siadała, :Jeszczem stołom, ławom nie dziękowała. :Dziękuję wam, stoły, ławy, :Żeście były zawsze białe. :Teraz nie będziecie! :Dziękuje wam, rodzone progi, :Że chodziły po was moje nogi, :Teraz nie będą! Julek trzecią skrzynię w wielkie kwiaty pomalowaną wspólnie z braćmi z domu wynosił i na wóz windował. Na drodze u wyciągniętych szeregiem bryczek i wozów podniosła się wrzawa pożegnań, pocałunków, zaprosin, przywoływań, nawet sprzeczek. Nie tak to łatwo było wszystkich w porę i w należytym porządku usadowić. Muzykanci kłopotu nie sprawiali, pierwsi umieścili się na przodującym wozie i smyczki wysoko wznieśli, aby je w czas, a ostro, na struny móc spuścić. Ale pan młody gdzieś się w ostatniej chwili zawieruszył, więc siedząca już na bryczce Elżusia wniebogłosy wołała: "Franuś! Franuś!", a gdy nadbiegł, mocno strofować go zaczęła. Potem Giecołdowa, kwaśna i zmarszczona, bo papierosów jej zabrakło, nie chciała siadać na bryczkę Starzyńskiej, z którą jechać była powinna, i upierając się przy jechaniu swymi końmi i ze swoim mężem, głośno i szydersko dowodziła, że wszystkie te porządki i ordynki są przesądami nigdzie już z wyjątkiem prostych i ciemnych ludzi nie zachowywanymi. A gdy na koniec pierwszy drużbant mocą ukłonów i otworzeniem na oścież zasobnej papierośnicy dumną swanię ułagodził i do zajęcia przypadającego jej miejsca nakłonić zdołał, nowe przeciwności zaszły w gronie odprowadzających państwa młodych drużek i drużbantów. Ta z tym, a ten z tą jechać żądał; tu było za ciasno, tam niewygodnie... Kazimierz Jaśmont na chwilę cierpliwość stracił, ręką machnął, zrozpaczonym wzrokiem po szlaku drogi powiódł i nagle nieopisana błogość na twarz mu spadła. Z głębi okolicy ścieżkami wśród płotków wijącymi się szła, na drogę weszła i ku gromadzie dokoła bryczek stojącej skierowała się – Domuntówna. Nikt jej nie spostrzegł oprócz Jaśmonta, który też asystę, ordynek i wszystko, co żyło, opuszczając na jej spotkanie pośpieszył. Ona szła prędko, więc spotkali się w tym miejscu, gdzie stała jego majowa bryczka, z czarnym, pięknym, zgrabną nóżką o ziemię bijącym konikiem. W bogatej aktorce nowa zmiana zaszła. Miała na sobie czarną suknię, bardzo prostą, której gładka spódnica i obcisły stanik szczuplejszą nieco czyniły jej zbyt silną i rozrosłą kibić. Na ogorzałej szyi – zapewne w znak zasmucenia – wiła się i na pierś opadała żałobna wstążeczka. Gładko spleciona kosa niby wiankiem brunatnej pszenicy wznosiła się nad twarzą mniej rumianą jak zwykle, a szafirowe oczy spod sobolowych brwi i zarumienionych trochę powiek rozglądały się dokoła, strapione i roztargnione. Tak stanęła przed Jaśmontem, który granatową czapeczkę z kędzierzawej czupryny zerwawszy niskim ukłonem i czułym wejrzeniem ją witał. – Czy mnie próżna nadzieja zwodzi – zaczął – czy też pani w jedną drogę z nami puścić się zamyśla? Czerwone ręce na czarną suknię opuszczając grzecznie dygnęła. – Za zaprosiny dziękuję – odrzekła – ale mnie teraz na zabawy nie w czas. Żyto na nasienie jeszcze nie wymłócone i dziadunia pilnować muszę, bo niedomaga. I znowu roztargnionym wzrokiem pomiędzy ludźmi wodziła kogoś upatrując. Była dziwnie grzeczną, łagodną, cichą, nawet mówiła półgłosem. Jaśmont na bryczkę swoją ukazywał: – Gdyby pani mojej kałamaszce ten honor zrobiła i spólnie ze mną nią pojechała, może by spacer na zdrowie posłużył. Dobrze niesie... jak na sprężynach!... – Dziękuję. Dziadunia pilnować muszę... Widocznie zmartwiony, pomyślał chwilę. – A jeżeli ja odważę się kiedy tam przyjechać, gdzie od tego czasu wszystkie myśli moje mieszkać będą, czy mogę spodziewać się, że niezbyt niemile ujrzanym zostanę? Dygnęła znowu. – Owszem. Dziadunio bardzo lubi, kiedy do niego goście przyjeżdżają... – Ale pani czy przez to ambarasu nie uczynię? – O ambaras bynajmniej! Owszem. Ja zarówno w grzecznej kompanii gustuję. Już rozpływać się miał w podziękowaniach za to pozwolenie bywania u niej, gdy w orszaku wzniosło się mnóstwo wzywających go głosów. Wszyscy na koniec na bryczkach i wozach siedzieli, bez pierwszego drużbanta przecież odjeżdżać nie mogli. Tyle więc tylko miał czasu, aby Jadwigi rękę ucałować, a do jej braci, obok których przebiegał, szepnąć: – Szyk panna! Dalibóg, takiej wspaniałej talii i takich oczu cudnych, jak żyję, nie widziałem! Na majową bryczkę swoją wskakując wołał: – Ot tak! nikt ze mną jechać nie chciał, sierotą opuszczonym zostałem! Dobrze! Sam sobie ze mnie pan i hetman! Siadł prosto, z fantazją czapkę na głowie poprawił, bicz wcale niepotrzebny przy koziołku umocował, rzemienne lejce silnie ujął i na cały głos zakomenderował: – Muzykanci! rznijcie! Jazda, panowie! Na przodzie orszaku smyczki dotąd w powietrzu sterczące na struny opadły; z dźwiękami skrzypiec i basetli wygrywających marsza zmieszał się turkot kół i tętent koni. Bryczki jedna za drugą skręcały na drogę przerzynającą pole, a od każdej, niby rozwiewne skrzydło, leciał na jedną stronę złotawy tuman kurzu; dwu czy trzech jeźdźców konno brzegami ściernisk cwałowało; ostatni jechał wóz wyładowany pękatymi kuframi, na których, jak na wieży, w wiecznym uśmiechu białymi zębami śród rudej gęstwiny zarostu błyskając siedział Julek, a obok wozu galopował, co moment ku panu głowę podnosząc i radośnie poszczękując, czarny, kudłaty Sargas. Zachodzące słońce bladym blaskiem spłowiały kobierzec ziemi ozłociło i wyrastającym zeń drzewom wróciło chwilową świeżość niebo roiło się na tle błękitnym mnóstwem białych smug i różnobarwnych obłoków. Kilka minut wystarczyło, aby na drodze tak przedtem gwarnej zaległa zupełna cisza. Jedni rozjechali się, innych widać jeszcze było zwolna rozchodzących się po zagrodach. Jan, który odjeżdżający orszak wzrokiem odprowadzał, odwrócił się i oko w oko spotkał się z Domuntówną. Stała u samej krawędzi zagonów pokrytych ściernią, obok ogromnych ostów, które kupą rosły, wysokością prawie do jej ramienia sięgały, na kształt siwych, brodatych starców całe mlecznymi, połyskliwymi puchami obwieszone. Po twarzy Jana przemknęło przykre wrażenie. Ona to spostrzegła. – Niech pan Jan nie lęka się – zaczęła – ja nie dla tej przyczyny tu przyszłam, aby jakie nieprzyjemności panu robić, ale dla tej... Spuściła oczy, ręce jej pomimo woli szukały fartucha, ale go przy świątecznej sukni nie znalazłszy z najbliższego ostu puch oskubywać zaczęły. – Dla tej przyczyny ja tu dziś przyszłam – z cicha mówiła dalej – żeby z panem Janem zobaczyć się i powiedzieć, że do grobowej deski wdzięczną panu pozostanę. – A za cóż ta wdzięczność? – zdumiał się młody człowiek. – A za to – odpowiedziała – że kiedy wszyscy mnie czernili i wyśmiewali, pan Jan, który miał prawo gniewać się i dekrety na mnie wydawać, ujął się i obronił. Bracia mi wszystko opowiedzieli i takoż pana Jana bardzo pochwalili. – Nijakich ja pochwał godzien nie jestem – odpowiedział Jan – i nijakiego prawa gniewać się na pannę Jadwigę nie mam pewnym będąc, że przez te rzucenie kamienia tylko zażartować ze mnie chciała. Szkarłatem oblała się, a mnóstwo połyskliwego puchu, który z ostów wyskubała, wymknęło się z jej palców i w powietrze uleciało. Wzrok jej, zawstydzony i niedowierzający, po twarzy jego przemknął. – Niech pan Jan nie udaje i mnie do kłamstwa nie kusi. Co zrobiło się, tego już nie odrobić, a łganiem gorzej jeszcze człowiek plamę swoją uczerni, że już jej prawie i nie wyprać. Co się zrobiło, to zrobiło się. Nie dla tej przyczyny ja przyszłam, żeby łgać i swojego postąpienia wypierać się, ale dla tej, żeby .powiedzieć, że ja do pana Jana nijakiego już żalu ani gniewu i nijakiej pretensji nie mam. Serce nie sługa, nie zna, co to pany. Co pan Jan winien temu, że w inszej stronie dla pana słońce weszło? Owszem. Daj Boże panu szczęście, zdrowie i powodzenie... Znowu trochę połyskliwego puchu z palców jej w powietrze uleciało; na towarzysza lat dziecinnych podniosła oczy łzami oszklone. – Z gruntu serca ja panu Janowi wszystkiego dobrego życzę! – szepnęła. Ujęty i wzruszony, z zapałem odpowiedział: – Ja także dla panny Jadwigi, jeżeli tylko zechce, na zawsze szczerym przyjacielem pozostanę, a mam nadzieję, że i pannę Jadwigę szczęście na tym świecie nie ominie... – Spodziewam się – odszepnęła – spodziewam się, że i mnie Bóg nie opuści... – A wprędce też może i dozgonnego przyjaciela, takiego, który panny Jadwigi wart będzie, ześle... Łza stoczyła się po rozognionym jej policzku i na wiszące u szyi końce żałobnej wstążeczki spadła, ale z głową spokojnie i trochę dumnie podniesioną Jadwiga powtórzyła: – Spodziewam się, spodziewam się, że tego dostąpię. Kiedy już takie przeznaczenie kobiety, żeby jak tyka sama w świecie nie tkwiła, to i mnie go nie ominąć... – Tedy i ja z gruntu serca pannie Jadwidze wszystkiego dobrego życzę, a proszę, żeby do mnie nijakiego gniewu nie miała... – A ja pana Jana o dobre wspominanie proszę... – A jakże! całe życie przyjacielem pani ostanę... Rękę do niego wyciągnęła, on z uszanowaniem ją pocałował. – Do chaty mi pora – rzekła – parobek żyto na nasienie młóci, jeszcze źle wymłóci, i dziadunio niedomaga! Zwolna odwróciła się i zwolna, w czarnej swej sukni, wyprostowana i silna, w grubym warkoczu jak w wieńcu brunatnej pszenicy na głowie, w głąb okolicy ścieżkami odeszła. Jana jakby przypomnienie jakie w serce uderzyło, tak wstrząsnął się cały i tak szybko ku zagrodzie swojej prawie biec zaczął. Przed rozmową swą z Domuntówną widział Justynę ze stryjem jego w bramie ich zagrody rozmawiającą. Ale gdzież teraz była? Może już odeszła? Może widziała, że on tak długo z Domuntówną rozmawia, i Bóg wie, co sobie myśli! Zdyszany i niespokojny przebiegł ogród i wpadł na podwórko. Anzelm w skurczonej trochę postawie na jedynej schodce małego ganku siedział plecy o słupek opierając. – Gdzie panna Justyna, stryjku? Tylko co tu była, a teraz nigdzie nie widać. Gdzie poszła? Może do domu?... Stary ku brzegowi góry ręką rzucił. – Zdaje się, że nad Niemen poszła... Jan rzucił się już we wskazanym kierunku, kiedy go głos stryja zatrzymał. – Janek! poczekaj trochę! posłuchaj! Czego ty latasz jak zwariowany i rozum tracisz? Co z tego będzie? czy z tego co będzie? Mówił to z surowością, którą wielki niepokój pokrywał; Jan też przystanął zrazu i widać było, że słowa stryja wyrozumieć usiłował, ale nie mógł, takie go niecierpliwości paliły i tak go coś z miejsca podrywało. – Aj, aj! stryjku! niech już później! czasu teraz nie mam! – zawołał i pędem puścił się we wskazaną stronę. Zaledwie na krawędzi zielonej góry stanął, gdy niżej, w połowie jej stoku, pod rozłożystą topolą srebrną, białą suknię i czarne włosy w grona czerwonych jarzębin zdobne zobaczył. W mgnieniu oka obok Justyny stanął. – Strasznie zląkłem się! – mówił – myślałem, że pani może już do domu poszła... bez pożegnania! Justyna ruchem ręki ukazała mu roztaczający się przed nimi widok. Był on wspaniałym i olśniewająco świetnym. Blade słońce jesienne w momencie zachodu swego ustroiło się w takie blaski i barwy, jakich na zenicie nawet królując nie posiadało nigdy. Tarczy słonecznej widać nie było, bo kryła ją płachta złota purpurą i fioletem zakończona, wyżej zaś po całym błękicie nieba rozsiały się puchy obłoków szkarłatem i złotem nalanych i nierówne, podarte, krepowe niby smugi srebra i fioletu. Wszystko to było ŕruchome, niby żywe, płynęło, przelewało się, mieniło i jak w zwierciadle odbijało się w szerokich, przejrzystych, prawie nieruchomych wodach rzeki. Więc i ona od dalekiego zakrętu płynęła zrazu samym czystym złotem, a potem na dnie swoim ukazywała rozrzucone w nieładzie rubiny, opale, ametysty i agaty. Wydawała się rozwartą i kryształową szybą przysłoniętą kopalnią klejnotów. W zarzecznym borze, także blaskami przenikniętym, żółte pnie sosen wyraźnie oddzielały się od siebie, a pomiędzy nimi z dala nawet dostrzec było można krwistą rdzawość usychających paproci i dno lasu upływającą srebrzystość siwych mchów. Górą po koronach sosen prawie czarnych tu i ówdzie ślizgały się i kładły złote i seledynowe rąbki. Wszystko to zaś, niby zaklęty obraz, stało w zupełnej ciszy i pustce powietrza. Rybitwy, morskie wrony i jaskółki już w dalekie strony odleciały; inne ptastwo po gniazdach usypiało i tylko w rozłożystej topoli srebrnej czasem jeszcze ćwierkało coś, szeleściło i wnet milkło. Jan patrzał na wodę, bór, niebo. – Cudności! – rzekł. – Cudności! – powtórzyła Justyna. Spojrzeli na siebie i wnet znowu utopili wzrok w rozwartej u stóp ich kopalni klejnotów. Z nieba i spod wody padały na nich i od stóp do głów oblewały ich blaski gorące i świetne. Stali w nich nieruchomi, milczący, z tym wewnętrznym drżeniem, którym napełnia ludzi zbliżanie się wielkiej chwili ich życia. Tak nadlatujący z oddali wicher wstrząsa głębiny lasów i tak przed wejściem słońca dreszcz rozkoszy i trwogi przebiega po obudzonej ziemi. Zaczynali rozmawiać, ale rozmowa im nie szła; głosy cichły czymś przytłaczane i słowa urywały się w połowie. Zdawać się mogło, że o czymkolwiek mówić zaczynali, wszystko nie było tym, o czym mówić pragnęli – a nie mogli. Jeszcze nie mogli. Pod ogorzałą skórą twarzy Justyny przepływały co chwilę rumieńce zawstydzenia; oczy Jana co chwilę zwracały się ku niej i nieśmiało lub z chmurną trwogą odwracały się w inną stronę. Było to tak, jakby oczekiwali, aby z nich spłynęły i na świecie przygasły te wielkie blaski, które każdy rys i każde drgnienie ich twarzy ukazywały z wypukłością rzeźby śród jaskrawego tła umieszczonej. Wkrótce też przygasać one zaczęły na niebie, a jednocześnie i wody rzeki powlekały się szarością, po której już tylko tu i ówdzie błądziły fioletowe lub czerwonawe smugi. Drzewa boru zmieszały się i utworzyły czarną, nieprzebitą dla oka ścianę. Zmrok przezroczysty łagodnymi falami spływać zaczął od gwiazd, które stopniowo pozapalały się na pociemniałym sklepieniu. Cisza panowała wielka. Wtem wśród ciszy od dalekiego punktu okolicy doleciał przeciągły, kilka razy powtórzony okrzyk. Ktoś kogoś wołał. Niby w borze przyczajony duch psotny a smętny wołanie to porwał i niósł w głębie boru powtarzając je długo, przeciągle, srebrnie. – Echo! – szepnęła Justyna. – Z tego miejsca, gdzie my teraz stoim, najlepiej echa słyszeć się dają – odpowiedział Jan i jakby towarzyszce przyjemność chciał zrobić, donośnie zawołał: – Ho! ho! Za rzeką po głębinach boru poniosło się długo, raźnie, wesoło: – Ho! ho! ho! ho! ho! Ostatni dźwięk doleciał tu już tylko przeciągłym, rozwiewnym westchnieniem. – Niech pani teraz trochę z echem porozmawia! – poprosił Jan. Zbliżył się do Justyny tak, że ramieniem rękawa sukni jej dotykał; w przytłumionym głosie jego czuć było, że drżał. – La! la! la! – zawołała. Śpiewnie, figlarnie echo aż pod koniec firmamentu poniosło nutę: – La, la, la, la, la! Znowu jednak nie było to tym, o czym mówić chcieli. – Panno Justyno! – zaczął Jan – niech pani echu powie te imię, które dla pani najmilsze jest na świecie! Proszę, proszę, na wszystko proszę zawołać tego, kto dla pani miły!... Pod spadającymi na jej czoło listkami topoli stała prosta i tak wzruszona, że na chwilę oddech zatrzymał się jej w piersi. Aż nad coraz więcej ciemniejącą rzeką w coraz ciemniejszym powietrzu zabrzmiało imię: – Janku! Bór przeciągle, głośno, śpiewnie trzy razy odpowiedział: – Jan–ku! Jan–ku! Jan–ku! Justyna na rozśpiewany bór patrzała, lecz czuła, że kibić jej otacza ramię drżące, niecierpliwe, a przecież jeszcze nieśmiałe. Zalękniona także, rumieńcem w zmroku płonąca, z uśmiechem zmieszania próbowała jeszcze z echem rozmawiać: – Janku! – zawołała jeszcze. Ale echo nie odpowiedziało, tak wołanie było ciche i tak prędko na jej ustach stłumił je pocałunek. Powoli uwalniając się z jego objęcia twarzą w twarz przed nim stanęła, obie dłonie położyła mu na ramionach i dobrowolnie, z dreszczem szczęścia, z rozkoszą ufności bez granic, głowę na jego pierś pochyliła. – Królowo moja! najdroższa! jedyna! czy moja ty? czy moja? moja? – Na zawsze! – odpowiedziała. Nad dalekim zakrętem Niemna jakby z wody wypłynął ognisty sierp wschodzącego księżyca, prędko powiększał się, zaokrąglał, podnosił, aż nad rzeką zawisł ogromną, pałającą tarczą. Gwiazdy gasły, świat tonął w ciszy i rozwidniał się łagodną, marzącą światłością. Pod srebrną topolą szemrały szepty tak ciche, że nie słyszał ich nawet człowiek, który w grubej kapocie i wielkiej, kosmatej czapce u szczytu góry pod rzędem lip nieruchomych siedział z głową opartą na ręku i twarzą ku księżycowi obróconą. Nad Niemnem 15